Systematic Reproduction
by Autumn Grace
Summary: When a new Ministry law is passed to encourage mixed blood and end the years old blood-feud, more than one couple is not pleased with the results. More than likely OOC, DM/HG. Language, smut.
1. Magical Decree 27864A

**Systematic Reproduction**

Some quick background information: The war is over. Voldemort is dead, as is Bellatrix Lestrange and many thousands more Death Eaters. The Ministry of Magic is trying to patch up the blood-feud.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any say in any of the characters or places in this story. Infringement is not intended. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1: Wizarding Decree

Light swirls of color danced behind Hermione Granger's eyelids as her friends shifted in and out of the different shades behind her eyelids. She sighed happily and thought back to a week earlier, when Ron had finally confessed his attraction to her. She had heartily agreed to date him, and couldn't wait to see him again. Currently, she was lying in her bed, daydreaming, and waiting for an owl she didn't know she was going to receive.

A light tap on the window snapped her out of her dreamlike state and she sat up and looked toward her window. A large tawny owl sat on the window sill with a letter in its beak addressed to her. Slightly confused, she opened her window and took the envelope. As the owl turned, Hermione racked her memory to place the owl, but couldn't remember if it belonged to anyone she knew. All of a sudden very curious, she opened the letter and recognized the Ministry of Magic seal at the top of the parchment. As she read through the letter, her face morphed from shock, to disdain, to horror.

"Mum!"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ms. Hermione Jean Granger,<em>

_The Ministry is pleased to inform you that your parent's request for a pureblood husband has been approved. You may find a copy of the newest magical decree printed below. _

_We hope that you are well, _

_Margo Crantz_

_Magical decree 27864A: All muggle-born witches and wizards must marry into pureblood families and produce at least one child within ten years. The couple will have one year to court before a proposal must be made. Marriages will be arranged by the parents of all aforementioned children. _

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the living room of the burrow, crying into her hands. The letter was slowly passed around the circle, from Harry, to Ron, to Ginny, to Mrs. Weasley.<p>

"What am I going to do?" she sobbed.

"Well dear, at this point, it doesn't seem like there's much that you can do," Mrs. Weasley reasoned. "Harry and Ron received their letters yesterday as well, didn't you dears?"

Harry nodded solemnly and Ron continued to stare at the offending piece of parchment that had been passed back to him.

"Who did you get Harry?" Hermione asked, wiping away her tears.

"Someone named Penelope Turner," he said, meeting her eyes. "I've never seen her before."

"She's a Hufflepuff," Hermione said, blowing her nose.

"Ah. Well, I've never heard of Ron's girl either. Have you mate?" Harry asked, turning to Ron.

"Well, who did you get?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno. This decree is bloody ridiculous though," Ron replied, mashing his hands together.

"He got a Ravenclaw named Clara Clearwater," Mrs. Weasley piped in. "I set it all up. Her family is very nice."

"So, our parents picked our matches then?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but Harry, Arthur and I picked your match. The Ministry asked us to," she said.

"My parents had so many names they could have chosen from and they picked him…" Hermione said, tears pooling in her eyes again.

Mrs. Weasley got up from the couch and kissed Hermione's head. "None of us wanted to do it love, but we had to."

Hermione nodded and whispered a thank you as Mrs. Weasley left the room. She turned to her two best friends and looked at them pleadingly. "My mum says that I have to meet with him tomorrow. We're going on a tour of his house." She shivered.

Ron finally looked her in the eyes and said, "You know that we'll always be here for you 'Mione. If he hurts you, you always have a place here."

Hermione smiled and took both of their hands. "Promise me that you'll keep in touch."

"Always," Harry said, smiling at both of them.

* * *

><p>It was five 'o clock and Hermione couldn't sleep. She had been pacing since midnight that night and couldn't seem to stop. She lay back on her bed and a single tear fell from her eye as she repressed all thoughts of the coming morning, and finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.<p>

Three hours later, she was up, dressed, and standing in Diagon Alley. Her stunned parents stood beside her, taking everything in. She took a deep breath, smoothed her hair and pressed forward. Once arriving at the Three Broomsticks, she saw her "husband-to-be" seated at a corner table with his parents, neither of which looked very happy. He was exactly as she remembered him, tall, pale, and blonde. His usual smirk was currently masked by a frown as he talked to his mother out of the corner of his mouth.

Hermione boldly walked toward them, her parents trailing behind absently. Once she reached the table however, she found that her courage failed her and instead, managed a quick "Hi."

The Malfoys all stood and shook hands and introduced themselves to her parents. Hermione felt like she was suffocating. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy looked at Hermione and Draco before Mrs. Malfoy took her mother's arm and led her from the building.

"Where are they going?" Hermione asked. She did NOT want to be alone with Draco. Her pulse was racing beneath her skin and her mouth was unusually dry. Her only comfort was that Draco looked as uncomfortable as she did.

"My mum wants to leave us to talk about this," He said, glaring at her. "Whatever _this_ is." He gestured to the two of them and Hermione bristled.

"_This_ is not what I wanted to do with my life I assure you," she hissed.

"And this is what I wanted? I never thought that I would be sitting here, talking to you, let alone marrying you within a year and a half…"

At this, she sat down. "Well it's something we're both going to have to get used to I suppose."

"How are we supposed to get used to this? I'm supposed to have children with you… filthy-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Hermione snarled, standing up. "As far as I'm concerned, you are the last man on earth that could ever make me happy, and I'm convinced that I'm the last woman on earth that could ever make you happy. In fact, you are the last man I earth that I ever thought that I could be prevailed upon to marry."

"Well Granger, that's one thing that I think we agree on," Draco said. "Now sit down. This conversation is not going the way it's supposed to."

"Oh? And how is it supposed to be going? Was I supposed to be _thrilled_ that my parents chose you?" She accented her words with hand motions, sitting down. Draco clenched his fists under the table.

"If I were you Granger, I would cool it off. I'm very tempted to petrify you right now."

Hermione pulled her wand from her back pocket and laid it on the table. "Alright, this is ridiculous. Wands on the table. Let's talk business."

_A/N Just a short chapter to start things off. Reviews are appreciated. Next chapter should be up within the week. _


	2. Please, call me Mum

**Systematic Reproduction**

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any say in any of the characters or places in this story. Infringement is not intended. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2: Please, call me "Mum"

Hermione pulled her wand from her back pocket and laid it on the table. "Alright, this is ridiculous. Wands on the table. Let's talk business."

Draco reluctantly complied, narrowing his eyes as he placed his wand next to hers.

"Don't try anything funny." He leaned back against the chair and crossed his arms.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"So, you and I have to fall in love within a year?"

"No," she shifted uncomfortably. "The law said nothing about falling in love."

"Good." He smirked. "I couldn't have if I tried anyway. Especially not with you."

Hermione leaned forward, placing her arms on the table and fixing him with a steely-eyed glare. "Is this a joke to you Malfoy?"

"On the contrary Granger, I'm ecstatic." He leaned forward and folded his arms onto the edge, resting his weight above them. She shrank back into her chair, uncomfortable at the close proximity.

"What? Not comfortable being that close to me?" He smirked. "If we have to have one child, you're gonna have to get closer than that."

She smiled sweetly back at him. Sickly sweet. "No, actually, I won't. You see Malfoy, all I need is a proper doctor and some of your sperm. Muggle medicine can actually be quite useful."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She leaned forward. "_Insemination_, Malfoy." Her words dripped with malice.

"You would dishonor my children by using such a barbaric practice," he shot back.

"Oh, now they're only going to be your children?"

"Well they might as well be with a mother like you." Hermione froze. He smiled again as he watched his words sink in.

She stood up. "You know what? I can't sit here and be civil with you. This is absolutely mad." As she walked away, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy reappeared with her parents.

"Ah, are you and Draco done discussing then?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. Hermione's parents smiled at her and her dad gave her a quick thumbs up. Without waiting for Hermione's reply, she carried on, calling out to the smug Malfoy in the corner booth. "Let's go dear, time to show her around the house."

Hermione took ahold of her parents' arms as they walked outside and with a crack, disapparated.

* * *

><p>The grass was green when they landed, and Hermione's parents had to take a minute to swallow their lunch again. A nearby pop alerted her to the presence of their hosts and as they climbed up to them, she looked around and took in the scenery.<p>

There were large oak trees, probably hundreds of years old, with evergreens dotting the spaces in between along the hillsides. A small river ran through the valley, and purple wildflowers bloomed underfoot. Atop the nearest hill was a massive house. It was at least four stories, and looked to have two wings, with turrets standing sentinel on both sides. It was a black brick building, obviously passed down through the centuries from generation to generation. For a moment, Hermione allowed her mind to wander, but when Bellatrix Lestrange's laughter and her own screams filled her head, she snapped back to the present.

"It is impressive, is it not?" asked Mr. Malfoy.

"Yes sir it is," her parents replied. They seemed to be rooted to the spot, either awestruck or still gathering the contents of their stomachs.

Draco and Mrs. Malfoy were already walking toward the front entrance, which was closed off by a large black iron gate. Draco looked back at her and her parents as they followed Mr. Malfoy up the hill. As they caught up to him and his mother, he turned away from her once again.

"This is a lovely home Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Oh please dear, just call me 'Mum,'" Mrs. Malfoy replied. "No use denying the inevitable." Hermione blushed and nodded, looking down at her feet.

Mr. Malfoy opened the front door of the house and Hermione looked around. _Definitely going to need redecorating…_ she thought. As they walked through each room and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy explained the histories of each one, it only strengthened her resolve and the need to redecorate when she became "Mrs. Malfoy" echoed through her head. The rooms were dark, painted in greens and browns and decorated with pictures of whispering Malfoy relatives. While walking through the house, she knew that she heard several paintings whisper "Mudblood traitor…" as she walked by. Her parents seemed about as thrilled as she was, and were unnerved by all of the moving paintings.

"Draco," his mother snapped suddenly, "Take Hermione on a tour of the bedrooms. We'll take care of her parents." He nodded in acknowledgement and motioned for Hermione to follow him up a large marble staircase. She followed him in silence until they were out of earshot.

"Listen Malfoy, I'm going to set one thing straight right now," she whispered. "We will _never_ share a room, or a bed. Understood?"

"My pleasure," he retorted. He showed her through the second floor, which contained seven bedrooms, and pointed out her bedroom on the way down the hallway. As he continued to talk and explain different rooms, Hermione stopped and peeked into her room. The walls were white, unlike all of the others, and it smelled like fresh paint. _They must have known I would need a color change_. A large four-poster bed stood in the middle of the room and a dresser sat against the far left wall near what she assumed was a closet. She wandered further into the room, taking note of the high ceilings and further exploring the doors to her right.

The first door that she walked through was a magnificent bathroom. "Stainless steel sinks," she whispered. She ran her hands over every surface and beamed when she saw the huge tub in the far corner of the room.

"It's remote controlled." Hermione jumped and clapped her hand over her mouth in startled panic. Draco walked into the bathroom and pointed to a panel on the wall. Just push whichever of the options it shows you and it'll happen electronically."

"Muggle technology?" She ran her hand over the touchscreen, accidentally turning on the shower and the jets in the tub.

"Yeah. This is the only thing Muggles are good for. And even then, we could do all of this with the flick of a wrist." Hermione looked at him. He was looking at the ceiling. He then focused his attention into one of the white gold plated mirrors and ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it just so. She turned off the shower and tub and began to walk toward the door. Unfortunately, Draco was blocking her own exit.

She crossed her arms and stared at the side of his head. "Excuse me." He pretended not to hear her and continued staring at his own reflection, completely self-absorbed.

Hermione cleared her throat and began to tap her foot. Five minutes later, Draco looked over at her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually, I was trying to leave."

"Nonsense. Your things are already here." She deadpanned.

"Where did you get my stuff from? I wasn't even packed when I left!" He looked at her in the mirror and sneered.

"You didn't have to pack. Our house elves went to your house and did it for you. In fact, after the tour, my parents are leaving. They won't be living here any longer." He watched as her reaction took form on her face.

"What do you mean they won't be living here anymore?" Suddenly, she felt very faint. Draco noticed her change in color and chuckled.

"Silly Mudblood, my parents are going to their house. This is our place now." Hermione glared at him with every ounce of hatred she could muster.

"You are _not_ getting anything from me." She pushed past him into her room and ran down the hallway. She could no longer hear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy or her parents wandering around the house. In desperation, she searched every room for them.

The house was empty.

When she went back to the staircase, Draco was standing at the bottom, his arms crossed and his face stony.

"You aren't going anywhere Granger. I don't want this any more than you do."

"Well that's the understatement of the year," She snarled, turning away from him. She could feel her eyes filling with tears and the last thing she wanted, was to appear weak in front of her mortal enemy. With a small hiccup, she waved over her shoulder and apparated.

_A/N I couldn't stop writing. Here's another chapter. I'll more than likey have another one out soon. My head is filled with ideas. Reviews are appreciated. _


	3. Shadow in the Wood

**Systematic Reproduction**

_Sorry that this chapter was kind of late. I just moved out of my house and things have been kind of hectic. But here it is. Oh, and just a quick thank you to all who have reviewed thus far. You are much appreciated. I hope that you enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any say in any of the characters or places in this story. Infringement is not intended. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3: Shadow in the Wood

"Well that's the understatement of the year," She snarled, turning away from him. She could feel her eyes filling with tears and the last thing she wanted, was to appear weak in front of her mortal enemy. With a small hiccup, she waved over her shoulder and apparated.

She hit the ground running as the clearing in her favorite grove came into view. This was her favorite time of year here. The apple blossoms filled the air with a sweet, tantalizing smell, and fruit budded on many of the trees. She stopped running as she found the trunk of her favorite tree.

In the middle of the grove was a huge old oak, well over 200 years old. She angrily wiped at her tears as she jumped up and grabbed the lowest branch, swinging into the branches and climbing steadily. She gasped as a weaker branch snapped and she was left dangling, but she soon regained her post and momentum as she climbed. As she reached the top, she sat on the thickest branch she could find and held onto the base. She looked out over the grove and sighed. It stretched on for miles in all directions. This was one part of Romania that few people knew about. It was a natural growing grove and Hermione liked to believe that it had been put there just for her. Her feet dangled and she glanced below her briefly, suddenly realizing just how high she was in the air. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

A slight wind blew her hair around her face and she opened her eyes and watched as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon. Night consumed the area, casting shadows along the woods and everything around them. A lone wolf howled in the distance and an answering call came moments later. She allowed the beauty of the nature around her to calm her into a peaceful lull. She didn't know how long she sat there, but she knew that she would have to go back to Malfoy Manor eventually. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that she was to be eternally and magically bound to her once enemy for the rest of her life. Not to mention the minor detail of having a child with said man. She shivered slightly. The temperature had begun to drop, and her internal clock told her that it was close to midnight. Slowly scooting off of the branch and climbing down, she ran through all of the day's events in her mind's eye.

Mere feet from the ground, she stopped suddenly. She could see a dark mass below her, pacing at the bottom of the tree, glancing up every few moments and assessing the branches, watching for any signs of movement. Her breath froze in her chest and she ran through every defensive spell that she knew in her head. Her mind was working in overdrive and she could hear her own thunderous pulse in her ears. Adrenaline seeped into her blood stream and her vision narrowed. All she could see was the pacing figure. As her mind raced, she named off creatures that lived in this part of the country, sifting through the information her eyes were feeding her.

The creature was pacing on two legs, which meant that it could be a werewolf, vampire, Veela, or some other kind of bi-ped. It was more than likely a nocturnal beast, or perhaps just very hungry. It didn't look particularly hairy, and it was relatively skinny, though as she looked closer, it was roped with thick muscular legs and arms. Its hair wasn't shimmering though, so she ruled out Veela, and a vampire would have scaled the tree by now. Werewolves were notorious for their sense of smell, so it surely would have sniffed her out if it were one. She was puzzled, but rather than test her luck, she pulled her wand from her back pocket and sent a silent petrifying spell toward the creature. It dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes and she swung swiftly and silently to the ground. As she approached, the body became more pronounced, more human. It was a man. The man's hair was long, dark, and curly, much like her own, and his eyes, plastered open, were a deep green. He wore a wife beater and tight pants and held a familiar scarf in his hand.

As she realized where she had seen the scarf before, a stunning spell hit her directly in the spine, and she fell forward with an unceremonial thump. Her last conscious thought, _Snatchers…_

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy looked out a front window in his sitting room, his hands clasped under his chin and resting on his knees as he glanced again at the clock. It was well past midnight and that blasted girl hadn't reappeared. He was surprised that she wasn't back sooner. He knew that despite all of her anger and inner turmoil, she would stick with him against her wishes. The Gryffindor part of her refused to allow her to back down from a challenge, and this was indeed going to be a challenge. A house elf apparated into the room at his silent command, merely thinking the name of the elf he wished to consult.<p>

"Does Master wish to have some more tea?" Draco looked over at the elder elf, noting that he had been punishing himself again, though he didn't know what for.

"No. I need you to go find Ms. Granger. She was the young woman who accompanied us to the house this afternoon." His elf nodded and bowed.

"Arlo will find Master's Granger." With a small pop, he was gone and Draco was alone once more. He scoffed at the elf's choice of words.

"My Granger, eh?" He sat back in his chair and sipped his tea. Earl grey, no sweetening, just the way he liked it. Bitter and satisfactory, much like his former relationship with the now missing Hermione Granger.

With another pop, Arlo reappeared, empty handed. "Well?" Draco asked.

"Master, Granger has been snatched sire."

Draco's stomach dropped. He stood angrily and shrugged on his jacket. He tucked his wand into his pocket and turned to the elf. "Where are they?"

"In the middle of Merlin's Grove sir." With no further thought, Draco apparated.

* * *

><p>When Hermione came to, she was tied to an apple wood tree, a piece of cloth tied around her mouth to keep her quiet. She wiggled experimentally and the ropes tightened around her wrists and ankles. <em>Brilliant, charmed ropes. <em>She looked around and saw a small fire burning nearby. Three scruffy looking men were gathered around it, talking animatedly. The one nearest her was now wearing a leather jacket and the scarf that she felt looked so familiar to her. With a jolt, she recognized him as the snatcher that had caught her, Harry, and Ron in the forest outside of Dubok and taken her to Malfoy Manor. Obviously, old habits died hard. She coughed and the men fell silent. The scarf clad man stood and rushed over to her.

"Hello beautiful," he sneered. "Care to join us for dinner?" The two men behind him had gotten up and come to investigate their prize, chuckling at the first man's joke. The first man reached out and grabbed her jaw roughly, turning her head to look at him. She pulled as hard as she could away from him, but his long fingernails dug into her jowls and she whimpered. She could feel a knot forming in her throat as her tear ducts began to leak fresh salt water into her eyes. She closed her eyes and shivered as the second man leaned in and smelled her neck. She struggled again against the ropes and they tightened painfully.

"She smells good enough to eat," the second man said. His voice had become low and in the dim lighting, Hermione could see that he looked a little crazed. His pupils were dilated far too much, and his gaze was rakishly hungry. The third man stepped forward and ran his hand down her side. She thrashed and tried to break away, but the ropes cut into her flesh and the men just laughed. Her head filled with thoughts of her friends and family as tears began to spill down her cheeks. Flashes of Harry and Ron smiling filled her mind, along with Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, and Neville. _Am I going to die here? After everything that happened? Here? _Her parent's proud faces smiled at her as she screwed her eyes shut tighter, willing the tears to stop falling. She needed to be strong. If she were to die, she would do it honorably. None of that damn damsel in distress nonsense.

"Look what you did Kale, you upset her." The third man was now stroking her face. Kale, the first man, responded by releasing her face and slapping her hard. Her head snapped to the side and her face hit the bark of the tree, leaving warm blood to ooze slowly down her left cheek.

"There there pet," he cooed. "We'll take good care of you." She glared at them with as much anger as she could and tried to remember what Harry had taught her about wandless magic. She watched the men warily as they continued to taunt her. The second man pulled out a small dagger and dragged it slowly across her jugular. She resisted the urge to swallow and didn't move a muscle.

More than half an hour later, she was slumped against the tree. Her blood marred the ground and her ears were ringing. She bit back a sob and tried to hide the utter terror lurking just beneath her skin. The men had finally gone back to their fire and she was crying silently to herself. She had given up dying honorably. She was scared. Suddenly, she felt the ropes loosen around her wrists. She sunk to the ground and pulled the gag from her mouth. She looked up and saw Draco standing beside her. He looked angry. He knelt down next to her and wiped a single tear from her cheek.

"Damn elf didn't get the right place, took me a bloody long time to find you," he whispered.

She pleaded with her eyes at him. _I'm sorry,_ she thought. She felt weak and completely exhausted.

"Listen up Granger," he whispered urgently. "You've gotta stick with me. You have to stay conscious. I can't get us out of this if you're incapacitated." She nodded slowly.

Her mouth felt so dry. She tried to speak. "They-" she paused and licked her lips. "They have my wand," she managed. He nodded solemnly and handed her one from his pocket.

"Lucky for you, I always keep a spare." He smirked at her and if she had possessed the strength, she would have slapped him. "Let's move."

She silently rose with the help of the tree and forced herself to stay conscious. She pulled on every last reserve of strength she had and nodded silently to him. They burst into the campsite and threw spells in all directions. Kale was stupefied, but the other two had been able to grab their wands and begin a duel. Hermione made quick work of the second man and Draco seemed to be doing beautifully with the third. She saw movement in her peripheral vision and launched herself at Kale, who had somehow managed to shake off the spell and get up.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ He screamed. Hermione jumped in front of Draco's exposed side and blocked the spell, screaming _"Reducto!_" right back. Kale screeched and disappeared in a cloud of his own ash. By that time, Draco had finished with the third man, and the site was eerily quiet, the only noise coming from the small fire. Draco grabbed her wand from the third man's pocket, took her arm and disapparated.

The moment they landed in his sitting room, Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and she collapsed, unconscious.

_A/N Just a kind of fun chapter for me. A way to bring them together sorta. Ish. It'll work out. You'll see. As always, reviews are appreciated. _


	4. To Save a Life

**Systematic Reproduction**

_I'm sorry this chapter is so short and so late. College is such a new experience. I'm just trying to figure out my schedule and get homework done. Thank you to all who have favorited this story so far and commented. I threw in some fluff for all of you to squeal about. I certainly had fun writing it! Again, I hope you enjoy, sorry this is so short, yadda yadda. There should be another update around this time next week. _

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any say in any of the characters or places in this story. Infringement is not intended. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4: To Save a Life

The moment they landed in his sitting room, Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and she collapsed, unconscious.

Draco knelt beside her. She was bleeding profusely. Her face was stained with tears of her own blood, and her hand, when he touched it, felt far too cold to be healthy. Gently feeling her neck for her pulse, he found it sluggish and irregular.

"Damn it all," he muttered under his breath. Then, a singular image flashed through his mind; Hermione flinging her body in front of his to protect him. He recoiled from her body slightly, suspiciously looking over her form. Why would she do such a thing? Realizing that now was not the time to question her motives, he stood and pulled out his wand. Summoning another elf, he levitated her up the stairs to her room and placed her on her bed. Leaving orders with his elf to change her clothes and clean her up before coming to get him again, he sat in his own room for a moment and returned to his previous line of thought.

It was unheard of that Hermione Granger, fiery Mudblood witch whom he was almost positive he still despised, would save him in a situation like that. Maybe it was instinct. They were on the same side at that point after all. But what puzzled him even more was the ferocious way she destroyed the man who had attempted to murder him. Wouldn't a simple stunning and memory erasing have sufficed? Why did this bother him so much? He should be grateful… Right? Is that what you were supposed to do when someone you hated saved your life? But maybe she was just returning the favor. It was he who had come to rescue _her_ in the first place. That still didn't explain why she had been so brutal though. Revenge? Could she possibly possess so much anger and hatred for that man that the only way she would have been satisfied was to see him dead? He then realized that he didn't know exactly what they had done to her. His heart skipped a beat as he thought of the different situations. A tight knot formed in his stomach and he felt a little sick. Guilt: a familiar emotion to him, especially after he was wrangled into becoming a death eater. So many people tortured because of him… He shook his head and as his elf motioned him back to the hall, he decided to clear his head and focus on the more important task at hand; keeping her alive.

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. She felt sore all over. Her face stung from all of the cuts that had turned to scabs, and she felt as if her throat was sealed shut with dry heat. Blinking slowly, she took in her surroundings. She was obviously back in the Malfoy home, in the room that had been designated as hers. She was surprised to find that she was actually quite comfortable here. Her body temperature was close to freezing though, and her head was pounding, as if a thousand centaurs were running through it. Turning her head just slightly to the right elicited a soft moan from her lips. She had never been in this much pain. She froze as she noticed a familiar white blonde haired boy asleep in a chair next to her bed though. Her heart sped up and though she tried to hold it in, the sharp inhaling she was trying to quiet sent her into a round of throat ripping coughing. Draco's head shot up immediately and he looked about the room groggily before settling his cool gray eyes on her. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to regain her breath. Out of nowhere, an elf appeared with a cool wet rag and he quickly handed her a glass of water. As her fit subsided, she began to feel a heavy blanket of fatigue settle into her bones. Her eyes fluttered shut and she shivered hard. Draco, watching as she headed back to the realm of unconsciousness, felt her forehead and found it feverish. Placing the rag on her forehead, she shivered even harder, the convulsions rocking her small frame.

"Master?" Arlo looked up at Draco and bowed before continuing. "Granger needs warmth. Her body needs to be close to something warm."

"And what do you suggest that be?" he asked. "The fire is already going and it's rather toasty in here anyway."

"Body heat, sir. She needs you." Draco stilled. He looked at his elf with surprise and ran his long thin fingers through his hair. Closing his eyes, he asked, "And do I keep my clothes on during this warming?"

Arlo looked ashamed as he answered, "The more skin contact Granger has sir, the faster she will recover."

Draco looked at Hermione, who was still shivering hard. For just a moment, he allowed his concern for her well-being show and then set his brow with determination. "Undress her. Leave her in her undergarments, but take off everything else."

Arlo complied, snapping his fingers and nodding before slinking out of the room. Draco pulled his long-sleeved shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. As he unbuttoned his pants, he noticed that her lips were dry and cracked. Summoning a lip balm from his room, he carefully applied some to her lips. In response, she parted them and took a deep breath. Her lips were pale, but still plump enough to make Draco pause and stare. Shaking off his sudden reaction, he dropped his pants and walked around to the opposite side of the bed.

_I'm about to get into bed with Hermione Granger…_ he thought. He could feel his heart beat all the way down to his toes. He reached forward and pulled the covers back and slowly slid in beside her. As his bare skin touched hers, electricity jumped between them and he jumped back in startled awareness. His blood was rushing through his veins and his vision was narrowing. He stared at the girl next to him and cursed Merlin for making him do this. Finally, he steeled himself again and quickly pressed his skin against hers. The same spark touched him, but he chose to ignore it. Wrapping her in his arms, he shivered from how cold and clammy her skin felt. She cuddled into his warmth and as she began to warm, he felt himself drift off into sleep. It _had_ been a long day.

_So, there it is. What is gonna happen when she wakes up though? Bahahahaha_


	5. Sweatpants and Bruises

**Systematic Reproduction**

_This chapter is a little longer for all of those who complained last week that the chapter was too short. ;) Thank you to all who reviewed. They are much appreciated. When I wrote this, I had just watched the Phantom of the Opera, so there may be some themes that have carried over from subconscious thoughts I'm still having. _

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any say in any of the characters or places in this story. Infringement is not intended. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 5: Sweatpants and Bruises

She cuddled into his warmth and as she began to warm, he felt himself drift off into sleep. It had been a long day.

The night was otherwise uneventful as Arlo took care of everything else in the mansion. Draco woke up several different times during the night as Hermione's sleeping form shifted in her sleep and brushed against him.

The next morning, Draco was out cold, completely oblivious to the world. He felt a light tickle on his back and mumbled incoherently in his sleep. For a few moments, it stopped. Then, it was back, slowly drawing patterns up and down his flesh. He shivered and tried to move away, but the sensation continued. Finally, he opened his eyes and turned over to face whatever it was that was creating the feeling. Blinking blearily, he noticed that Hermione was wide awake and staring at him. "Oh, you're up then Granger." He rolled back over and started to drift back off.

Hesitantly, Hermione cleared her throat and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Draco's eyes snapped open as sudden awareness hit. He flipped back over, sitting up sharply. Hermione gasped and clutched at the covers that hid her body from sight. When he looked at her this time, her eyes were wide and she looked entirely too innocent to be in her undergarments, lying next to him.

"I'm sorry to wake you," she said timidly. "But I was wondering what happened to my clothes and why you're half naked next to me."

He blinked at her a few times before bending over and rubbing his temples. He popped his neck and shoulders and faced her again.

"Well, you passed out, we levitated you to your room, Arlo said you needed heat. I didn't want to take any clothes off, but he suggested it would help more if we did, so he took yours off and I took off mine and voila, you're better now." He could see the understanding in her eyes, but also noticed a fear of sorts lurking just beneath the surface of her deep brown orbs.

"So, this wasn't your idea…" she clarified slowly.

"No, this was not my idea."

"Well, in that case, would you mind getting out of my room so that I can take a shower and put on the proper coverage for the remainder of the day?"

He nodded and slid out of the bed, stretching more as his feet hit the plush rug beside it. Before he turned around to head out of the room, he examined himself. _No erection, check. _After making sure everything was in order, he walked quickly out of the room.

Hermione lay quietly under the covers, still trying to process everything. _Ok, he slept next to me to make sure my body temperature was high enough to keep me alive. Understandable. He took care of me while I was sick. Foggy. He didn't seem surprised to see me next to him at all. Suspicious. _She sat up slowly and as she turned to get out of the bed, she became painfully aware of all of the cuts and bruises on her body. Her head ached and she suddenly felt very nauseous. _Was the room this hot before?_ Her aching body told her to lay back down and rest, but she was determined to get a warm bath, if nothing else, before she lounged around the house for the rest of the day. She stood, clutching the headboard as she gained her balance. Feeling confident, she took her time getting to the bathroom.

As the water for her bath ran, she peeled off her undergarments and took a look in the mirror over the sink. Her head began to hurt even more at what she saw. There was a jagged cut down her right cheek, and her left eye was black and blue. A large bruise colored her collarbone just above her breasts that extended down to her ribs. Cuts speckled the skin on her arms and her wrists and ankles were raw and red from her struggle with the ropes. She turned around and glanced over her shoulder. There were a few small cuts from the bark of the tree on her back. Thankfully, it looked like nothing was bleeding. As she stepped into the warm bath water, she cringed and slid under quickly as soon as she sat down. After just a few moments, every cut on her body started to burn and hot tears prickled her eyes. Ignoring the pain as best as she could, she grabbed the bar of soap from the ledge of the tub and began to wash each cut out. She scrubbed her scalp and made sure her hair was squeaky clean before she stood and gingerly wrapped a towel around herself.

When she left her bathroom, she was surprised to find a pile of clean clothes waiting for her on the bed with a handwritten note from Draco.

_Hermione,  
>I'm sorry about this morning. I had actually planned to be gone by the time you woke up. If you feel well enough, breakfast is ready on the terrace in the back. Arlo will show you the way. However, if you do not feel well enough, he will gladly bring breakfast to you.<em>

_Draco_

Setting down the note, she looked at the clothes he had brought her. There was a pair of loose sweatpants, clean sports bra, underwear, and a loose Quidditch shirt. Dropping her towel, she began pulling on her clothes, having every intention of questioning him at breakfast.

* * *

><p>Draco sat alone on the terrace with a warm cup of tea and a piece of wheat toast with marmalade. The Daily Prophet lay spread across the table in front of him. He heard footsteps slowly approaching and looked up briefly to find Hermione, decked in her sweats, limping toward him. He stood and walked to her side immediately, wrapping an arm around her waist and directing her to the nearest chair. As soon as she was seated, another house elf appeared and asked her what she wanted to eat. Draco went back to reading his paper as she conveyed her wishes for breakfast to the elf, who then disappeared with a small pop.<p>

"Malfoy, I have questions." Draco closed his paper and smirked.

"Is there ever a time when you _don't_ have questions Granger?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why did you address me as Hermione in your letter?"

"Isn't that your name?"

She blushed slightly. "You know what I mean Malfoy. You haven't called me by my given name once in the time that I've known you."

"I felt compelled to use your first name, given your condition. I can't help but feel as if it was my fault."

She was shocked to hear this, and sat back slowly in her chair.

"Is that all you have to ask?" She nodded. "Ok, then it's my turn." She raised her eyebrow and watched him carefully. "Why did you protect me?"

She scanned his face, but could glean nothing from his hard slate colored eyes. He remained emotionless as she formulated her answer, though she thought that she saw a hint of annoyance at her for taking so long to answer.

"We were on the same side. I knew I couldn't apparate back, so I protected the one person I knew could help me. Simple as that. I didn't do it because I care if you die Malfoy," she added tersely.

The shock crossed his face almost faster than she could detect it, but he did seem a little upset about what she had said. As her food appeared before her, he opened up his paper once again, and they settled into an uncomfortable silence.

_A/N Alright. This was longer than the last, and though there wasn't a whole lot of fluff, there was still enough to count. The fluff was subtle though. I'm not going to throw them into a relationship with no warning. They're working out their problems piece by piece and eventually, they'll get to more physical intimacy. ;)Let me know what you think. Updates will be coming weekly at this time from now on. _


	6. The Flames of Desire

**Systematic Reproduction**

_Well, my psychology and sociology classes were canceled for the last two days... so..._

_You all are the best ever. :D I've gotta say, I was so surprised by all of the feedback that I had to write more. And for those of you that complained that the chapter was still TOO SHORT, here's one over 2,000 words. Hope this satisfies your palate (for now). There's juicy stuff ahead! Oh, and to answer a well-thought question from __**PatchsFallenAngel**__, Harry is a half-blood, but for my own evil purposes, he is currently pure blooded. _

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any say in any of the characters or places in this story. Infringement is not intended. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6: The Flames of Desire

The shock crossed his face almost faster than she could detect it, but he did seem a little upset about what she had said. As her food appeared before her, he opened up his paper once again, and they settled into an uncomfortable silence.

As Hermione worked through her breakfast, she felt a knawing guilt tugging at her. _Ok, so maybe that was a little bit harsh…_ She glanced over at him and caught him looking at her. She sat up straighter and smiled at him. It wasn't a big smile, just a subtle twitch of the lips. He looked away and she resumed eating. The air around them was still tense though, and Hermione's conscious was driving her crazy.

"I'm sorry." It was no more than a whisper, and Draco looked up questioningly, staring her directly in the eyes. She had never noticed how deep they were, and intense. The gaze he was fixing upon her was loaded with emotion. She felt like she was drowning in them. She looked away.

"I didn't quite catch that," he whispered back.

She met his gaze once again and repeated quietly. "I'm sorry…" She hung her head and in that moment, Draco reached out and with just one finger, touched her chin. Immediately, an electric shock shot through both of their bodies and Hermione was suddenly very aware of everything happening around her. He didn't seem to notice, or chose not to acknowledge it and lifted her chin with a single finger. She reluctantly looked up, knowing that what he would see in her eyes would shock him into silence. Pure liquid heat was pooling in her belly and she desperately tried to think of anything but him touching her once more.

As she met his eyes, his widened with shock and he dropped his hand unceremoniously onto the table. He swallowed and she watched as his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. "Sorry for what?" He could hardly breathe. It felt like all the blood in his body was rushing to his head. _That could not have been need in her eyes. She would never want me like that._

"I didn't mean what I said just a few minutes ago. I did care if you died." A small smile graced her lips and he found himself smiling back at her.

"And why is that Ms. Granger?" She smiled a little wider at that. _Am I __**flirting**__ with her? _

"Because Mr. Malfoy," she winked. "Even if you were one of my darkest enemies in school, I do not believe in letting someone die if you have the power to prevent it." Suddenly, the area was very silent. Draco looked at her curiously and all playfulness was gone.

"So, you saved me because you felt you had to?" There it was again. The air grew thick with his statement and Hermione found herself more than a little confused.

"Well, yes, in a way. I didn't feel like I was obligated to," she rushed. "But I didn't want to see you die." She finished in a whisper and the heat of his gaze penetrated her skin. She felt faint. Standing suddenly, she rushed from the room. Unfortunately, her wounds did not agree with this action and a sharp pain took her to the floor. Draco rushed into the room after her, and finding her on the floor unconscious again, ran his long fingers through his hair. For a moment, he just stood over her and made sure she was still breathing. Bending down, he pulled her body upright and lifted her, bridal style, into his arms. Her eyes were moving rapidly beneath her eyelids as he carried her up the stairs and after depositing her in her bed and covering her with the covers, he checked her forehead. It was warm, but not feverish. Summoning a cup of water, he placed it on the table beside her bed and sat in the chair nearest her.

Thinking back to that morning when she had woken up, he wondered why she hadn't freaked out at finding him half naked beside her in the same bed. _I guess we'll both just have to get used to it, _he mused. _And what was she doing to my back to wake me up?_ _I've never been woken up like that before. _His thoughts suddenly took a sharp turn. His mind's eye filled with a vision of her on top of him, completely nude, moaning his name. "Fuck…" He left the room in a rush and didn't look back. _Where did __**that**__ come from? I don't like her like that. I can't. I won't. _He stopped in the middle of hallway and looked back at her open door and growled under his breath. _I need a cold fucking shower…_

* * *

><p>When Hermione woke up, she felt stiff and sore. <em>Did I pass out <em>_**again**__? _She tried to sit up, but found that if she moved the slightest bit, her entire body shook with pain. She stayed down and rolled onto her side, tucking her hands under her head. Draco's eyes filled her mind and she remembered the shock that had passed between them when he touched her. She curled further into a ball, grimacing when her sweatpants tugged at a scab. _I would probably be a lot more comfortable with no clothes on, _she thought. Painfully dragging herself from her covers, she sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her shirt off. She winced as it dragged across the cut on her cheek. She folded it neatly and set it on the chair in front of her. Without standing up, she managed to pull her sweatpants from her body and folded and deposited them on the chair as well. She then crawled back under the covers and sighed.

Draco leaned against her doorway, watching as she drifted back into sleep. She hadn't noticed his presence, but it was probably better that she hadn't. He didn't dare to enter the room. After what he had just seen, he didn't think he could stand to be near her. She had a beautiful body, but it was marred with the evidence of his failure to find her soon enough. And as he thought about all of the wounds she had sustained, he began to wonder if they would scar. _It would make her look rather sexy I suppose,_ he thought. _A woman who knows how to stand up for herself, and survived. _He glanced at his own arm. The scar still remained. No matter what he did, no potion would get rid of the dark mark that had scarred his skin. The MediWitch had told him that if he rubbed an ointment into it daily, it would fade, and it had. It was markedly better than it had been when he first started, but he couldn't help but wonder how she would react when he showed it to her. He walked to her bedside and sat in the chair with her clothes. With a simple spell, he put them away. He watched her while she slept, and monitored her temperature. It was awfully warm in this room. He turned the fire down a bit and opened a window just a crack for ventilation. She was peaceful in sleep. She mumbled a little bit and he found himself leaning forward eagerly to catch what she was saying. At one point, he could swear she was practicing spells. _Typical Granger, _he thought. _Always studying to stay on top. _After watching her for an hour, he felt comfortable and warm and could feel himself slipping into the same realm Hermione was currently residing in. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Arlo walking into the room to check on her.

* * *

><p>Arlo woke Draco for lunch, which he had brought up on a tray. "What time is it?" he asked as he stood and stretched. His neck felt sore from sleeping in the chair and his muscles were stiff from sitting for so long.<p>

"It's 1:00 Master," Arlo replied. Draco looked at him in surprise.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Master was sleeping so soundly. Arlo did not want to wake him up." Draco felt annoyed.

"Well, next time, no matter how soundly I'm sleeping, wake me up before noon." Arlo nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

"That wasn't very nice," a small voice said. Draco looked down to see Hermione looking up at him, her entire body from the neck down covered with her blankets.

"Right, I forgot you were a supporter of house elf rights," he sneered.

He noticed her eyes darken before she let loose. "You're damn right I'm a supporter." She sat up quickly, letting out a small moan as she did so, and rattled on. "Most wizards don't know how to treat their elves and all they want to do is make you happy. They aren't slaves, they have feelings, and I will not stand for you to treat them that way."

Despite the gravity of the situation, Draco couldn't help but notice that she had failed to bring the covers up with her and was showing a nice amount of skin. Noticing his stare had fixated elsewhere, Hermione pulled up the sheets, and glowered at him.

He pulled his gaze back up to her face and felt his heart stop at the look she was giving him. Her eyes were fiery, burning with the passion of her convictions, and her cheeks were rosy from his heated gaze. "I'm terribly sorry to have offended you madam," he replied snidely. His eyes were fixed on her lips now, which she was biting to hold herself back.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione said, "If I am to be the lady of this house, our elves will be treated with respect and care." Her voice dripped with venom and Draco felt his penis twitch. He smirked down at her and moved in so that their faces were mere centimeters apart. Hermione's breath hitched as his breath floated over her lips and she froze, wide-eyed as he spoke.

"Because you are the lady of the house, you will answer to me," he teased. She huffed indignantly, but didn't say anything more. Instead, she stared into his cool gray eyes and he was sure she was trying to seduce him. Her lips were parted and her breathing was shallow. Her eyes burned with a mixture of emotions and he knew that she wasn't going to back down from a challenge. In that moment, he wanted her. He knew he wanted her and wasn't ashamed. He wanted to kiss her and hear her moan against his lips. He wanted her to feel what he was feeling at that second in time.

"Hermione," he whispered. She shivered and as he moved to touch her lips with his own, Arlo popped into the room and announced. "Master's mother and father are here for a visit."

Standing up quickly, Draco took a deep breath. "Tell them I'll be downstairs in a moment." Hermione looked up at him, and he knew that she had felt as conflicted as he had. Without another word, he swept from the room and went to speak to his parents. _Great fucking timing…_

_A/N Well that was sexually charged! Even as I was writing it, I could feel it. Haha. This is all you get for now though. Think of it as a present for being so wonderful. Don't forget to tell me what you think! Have a great rest of the week. _


	7. Dear Old Mum and Dad

**Systematic Reproduction**

_Well, I'm so sorry that you had to wait that long. It was never my intention I promise you. I have finally finished just about all of my finals and soon, everything will be back on track with hopefully weekly updates. I can't promise anything though. To all those who reviewed during my absence and beforehand, thank you so much. Your reviews really do spur me on to greater and naughtier things as this story progresses. Hope that you all had a great Thanksgiving and Black Friday._

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any say in any of the characters or places in this story. Infringement is not intended. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 7: Dear old Mum and Dad

Standing up quickly, Draco took a deep breath. "Tell them I'll be downstairs in a moment." Hermione looked up at him, and he knew that she had felt as conflicted as he had. Without another word, he swept from the room and went to speak to his parents. _Great fucking timing…_

As he disappeared through the doorway, Hermione laid a hand over her heart. She knew that it was beating a million miles a minute, but she was seeking reassurance more than anything. Reassurance that he hadn't stolen it without her knowing. Even as she thought of the possibility, her heartstrings pulled at her to find him and confess what she had been feeling lately. _Oh no…_

* * *

><p>Draco found his parents waiting for him in the large living room next to the fireplace. His mother saw him first as he walked in and wrapped him in a warm hug.<p>

"Hello dearest. It's a good thing the fire is lit. It's rather chilly out there," she said.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't really been outside this afternoon or evening," Draco retorted.

"Why ever not dear?"

"Hermione hasn't been feeling well," he said lamely.

His mother looked at him with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I had a run-in with some snatchers." Everyone turned to find the new voice and locked on Hermione at the top of the stairs. In the light of the sconces, her arms looked even more bruised and battered than before. Draco felt a pang of guilt for not getting to her sooner. Slowly, she began to descend the stairs. Draco rushed to her side, taking her hand in his and wrapping his other arm around her waist.

Narcissa and Lucius shared a pointed look. As Hermione drew closer, Narcissa gasped at the sight of the long scab on her cheek and her black eye.

Giving them a small smile, Hermione stood before them. "I know that I don't look very good, but honestly, they were a lot worse off after Draco got done with them." She smiled up at Draco then; a full-faced, sparkling eyed smile. His heart stopped in his chest. He hadn't let go of her yet and she was grateful for the support. Her body tingled where his skin touched hers and she could feel their magic merging around them, almost as if it were creating some kind of protective barrier. She certainly felt protected. And relaxed. More relaxed than she ever remembered feeling. Suddenly, she felt very sleepy. Directing her attention to their guests, she ushered them to sit.

After settling her into a chair and covering her with a blanket, Draco busied himself pouring tea for his parents and Hermione and himself.

"So what brings you here this find evening Mother?"

"I wanted to come see my favorite son and his fiancé of course," she chuckled.

His ears burned and he could feel his face heating up. "She isn't my fiancé yet," he whispered as he handed her a cup.

Narcissa was completely unaffected however and smiled up at him before turning her attention back to Hermione. Lucius broke the silence first. "My dear, I must say that I am horribly interested in how you came to be captured by snatchers in the first place. I assure you there are no snatchers near this property. And to be honest, I was quite surprised they did any damage to you at all, as lively as you are." He smiled at her then.

"Well sir, it was a lapse of judgment on my part, that's to be certain." She looked down at her hands. "I apparated to my favorite grove and left too late. It was pitch black when I decided to head home. I saw something that I thought at first to be a werewolf at the bottom of my favorite tree and to be safe, stunned it and investigated. Unfortunately, as I realized it was a man, I was stunned and when I woke, found myself in enchanted ropes and at the mercy of three snatchers." Finding their eyes drawn to her wrists, she rubbed them self-consciously.

"You must have been fighting those ropes a great deal to earn such burns," Lucius commented.

"Yes, well, I hadn't told anyone where I was going, so I figured that I had no hope for rescue. I was determined to escape on my own, even if I died in the process." She looked at Draco then. He met her eyes and she felt the undeniable pull of his magic. He was sitting right next to her and yet he felt inches away. His hand sought hers out and he gently grasped her hand as she looked away and continued. "One of the snatchers was part of the group that brought Harry, Ron, and I to this house and he recognized me. He seemed to have different plans than the other two. Anyway, they beat me and tortured me and I didn't think that I would ever escape." She looked back to Draco and squeezed his hand. "Then your brilliant son came out of nowhere and saved me. He's spent all day watching after me and making sure that I'm healing properly." He smiled back at her and the surprise in her eyes brought back his familiar smirk. She looked away quickly and smiled at Narcissa, who was watching the two of them with great interest. Lucius too, seemed fascinated by their actions.

"So, Draco," Lucius stood and set his tea on the small table next to the divan he was sitting on. "Let's take a walk son, let the women get to know each other a little better." Then, he winked. Draco rose from his place at Hermione's side and kissed her hand before letting it go and following his father from the room.

Narcissa rose and took Draco's seat next to Hermione, taking her hand between her own. "Well, I must say that I am very happy to see that the two of you are getting along well." Hermione blushed and nodded. "It's nothing to be ashamed of darling; I can tell that you two are attracted to each other." Hermione's head snapped up and their eyes met.

"A-a-att-attracted? No, no, no, no, no, no. NO. Draco and I are most certainly NOT attracted to each other." Finding the room suddenly too warm, she shifted uncomfortably.

"I see the way you two look at each other dear. Even though you may not know it now, you two are falling for each other." Winking slyly, Narcissa took a sip of her tea and excused herself. "I'll be back in just a moment. This conversation is certainly far from over."

* * *

><p>"Have you made her a woman yet Draco?" Draco stopped in his tracks. His face burned and he knew he was a bright cherry red.<p>

"Dad! How could you ask such a thing? We've only been living together for four days. That's ridiculous."

"I know you son. You're a fast worker. I can see the way she looks at you. She's buying everything you're selling. In bulk." His father waggled his eyebrows and Draco found himself incredibly embarrassed.

"We are not having this conversation," he mumbled.

"Just answer yes or no and I'll be satisfied," Lucius said.

"No."

His father stopped and turned to look at him. "Listen Draco, she's never been with a man before. Hell, she's never been with anybody. So you take it from me, make it good." Draco sighed.

"Dad, I thought we were dropping this."

"No, no, shut up. What I'm saying has some merit." Lucius pulled Draco onto a small bench against the wall and faced him. Draco glared and Lucius continued. "You're going to be the first man that has ever touched her. Do you understand that? Because I don't think you do. You aren't sowing wild oats anymore son. This is the real deal and you want to make it as painless, which is going to be impossible for a first-timer, and romantic, which you should be a pro at by now, as possible. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded. "How do we know that I'm the first man that's ever touched her though Dad? What about Weasley? I'm pretty sure he was out to sow some wild oats before."

"Ask her." Draco blanched.

"That would be a great conversation started. 'Good morning Granger, would you like some tea? Oh, and did you and Weasley ever engage in any foreplay? Two sugars or one?' Can you imagine the look and lecture that will get me?"

Chuckling, Lucius patted his son's shoulder. "You don't have to be so blunt about it. Bring up previous relationships while you're sitting together and ask her who she's dated. You give a little, she'll give a little. Simple as that." Draco nodded. "You're doing the right thing here Draco. I know this isn't how you planned, but she's smart and probably the best match you could get. I never imagined that you and Pansy would have very cute children."

"Dad, Pansy and I are still friends, you know."

"Of course, of course. The Parkinson's are wonderful people, blah blah blah. What I'm really getting at with this whole embarrassing conversation is that you had better make Hermione happy. If you don't, I will personally snatch and torture you." Draco looked surprised and then relieved as Lucius began laughing. Suddenly serious, Lucius reiterated, "But seriously, don't make me."

* * *

><p>Back in the sitting room, Hermione had drifted to sleep while Narcissa had been away in the powder room. The fire and the blanket and the warm tea had created a perfect symphony of sleep aids and she hadn't been able to keep her eyes open any longer. Returning to the sitting room, Draco and Lucius found Narcissa knitting silently and Hermione sleeping peacefully.<p>

"She's awfully tired dear," Narcissa said, putting away her knitting with a flick of her wand. "I think it's time your father and I headed home anyway." She smiled and stood, embracing him and sweeping from the room with all the grace of true royalty. Lucius smiled and followed his wife from the room. A small pop from the front hall confirmed that they had disapparated home and Draco turned back to his sleeping beauty. Her curls were spread around behind her head and her mouth was just the smallest bit open. Her eyes fluttered behind her lids and Draco knew that she was sleeping deeply. Her breathing was even and when he moved to pick her up, she started awake.

"Shh, shh, just put your arms around my neck," he whispered to her as he lifted her from the chair. She did as she was told and nuzzled her nose into his neck. Ignoring the arousal that shot through him and the way their magic mingled, he carried her upstairs and laid her in her bed, untangling her from the blanket she was wrapped in and putting out the candles before tucking her in. Just as he was leaving the room, he heard her mumble in her sleep. Curious, he walked back to her bedside and sat in the chair next to her. She was smiling and he smiled and brushed a stray curl away from her face.

Blearily, she looked up at him and smiled. When he smiled back, she reached out for his hand and tenderly kissed each finger. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"Of course Granger, it's no problem," he smiled. She smiled again and closed her eyes once more. As Draco got up once again to leave, she pulled him down to her level and opened her eyes again.

"Don't I get a good-night kiss?" she asked, smiling goofily.

"That depends," he said, playing along. "Do you think you deserve one?" She nodded vigorously and as much as he wanted their first kiss to be when she was fully conscious, he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she brought a hand up to cup his face. It was a tender kiss, satisfying on both ends and she sighed happily as he pulled back and watched her fall back into sleep.

Standing and leaving the room silently, he paused in the doorway to look back at her. She was curled up, snoring ever so softly and smiling in her sleep. Grinning to himself, he stepped into the hall and shut her door quietly, heading to his own empty bed and fulfilling thoughts.

_A/N I wanted to make their first kiss a sweet one and though this chapter was nowhere near as sexually charged as the last one, I wanted to show their soft sides a little bit in this one and keep you all reviewing. Plus, I couldn't think of many witty lines this late at night for them to shoot back and forth at each other, but no worries, I'm brainstorming some for the next few chapters already! I'm having trouble figuring out what I'm gonna do from here since I've kind of deviated from my original storyline and it's been a little while since I posted anything (Sorry again!), but hopefully this fluff brings out Draco's softer side and makes everyone happier that I posted in the first place! Keep on reviewing and thank you again to all who have been reviewing this whole time! _


	8. Formal Apology

Hello all.

First and foremost, I would like to apologize for my absence. There are no excuses, but there has been a lot going on in my life over the last few months. My grandfather passed away the day I took my last final last semester and I played Mom for five weeks while my mom took care of the funeral arrangements and where my grandma would live. When she got home, my grandma came to live with us. She has dementia, so she can never be left alone. Add in two summer classes, and that makes for a pretty hectic schedule. I took a much needed break at the beginning of August and have been preparing myself for the school year. I escorted my grandma back to Kansas City a week ago and the day after I returned home, I got a nasty cold/flu that had me bedridden for a couple of days. In other words, it was a very stressful summer. I have taken on quite a load this semester (12 credits, SGA Secretary, working 19+ hours a week, babysitting and working at the fair for extra cash) and will not be able to post chapters as often as I was before. However, I anticipate that the chapter you have all been so patiently waiting for will be up and ready to go by this coming Monday (Labor Day). Feel free to PM me any questions you may have. I understand how frustrated all of you must be with me, and I do apologize. Fervently. I hope you can forgive my absence. That being said, I must re-familiarize myself with the story and the characters I have written into it so that I can continue to serve all of you lovely folks. Can't wait to start writing again. It's been a while. Thank you for your support and dedication.

Autumn Grace


End file.
